


Happy Golden Days of Yore

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Minor Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, POV Scott, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: College has left Stiles without the money to get back to Beacon Hills for Christmas. It's the first time he and Scott have spent the holidays apart in years, and neither of them is happy with. All they can do, is hope for a Christmas miracle.‘This sucks!’ Stiles shouts.Scott’s speakers crackle in protest at having to convey the sudden outburst of sound. Scott winces.‘Sorry,’ Stiles sighs. He slams his elbows on his desk and the image shakes. ‘It’s just…’‘That it sucks?’ Scott fills in. ‘I know.’‘We haven’t spent a Christmas apart since we were eight Scott. Eight! That’s ten years!’ Stiles is gesturing wildly again, but this time his laptop doesn’t escape. Stiles hit’s the screen with his hand, and Scott is looking at the ceiling of Stiles’ dorm, with an audio commentary of Stiles’ curses.





	Happy Golden Days of Yore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephemeral_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/gifts).



> For [stydiahasconquered](http://stydiahasconquered.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it and that your holidays are very, very happy!!!
> 
> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘This sucks!’ Stiles shouts.

Scott’s speakers crackle in protest at having to convey the sudden outburst of sound. Scott winces.

‘Sorry,’ Stiles sighs. He slams his elbows on his desk and the image shakes. ‘It’s just…’

‘That it sucks?’ Scott fills in. ‘I know.’

‘We haven’t spent a Christmas apart since we were eight Scott. Eight! That’s ten years!’ Stiles is gesturing wildly again, but this time his laptop doesn’t escape. Stiles hit’s the screen with his hand, and Scott is looking at the ceiling of Stiles’ dorm, with an audio commentary of Stiles’ curses.

‘There’s a first for everything,’ Scott says, when Stiles has righted his laptop again. ‘And I’m sure it’ll be the last.’

‘When have we ever been that lucky?’ Stiles asks.

Scott grimaces. ‘First time for everything?’

Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

‘At least you won’t have to go without presents. Mom’s sending everything to your roommate’s place,’ Scott says, trying to keep the positivity going. ‘Hey, we could Skype when opening them! Then I can see your reaction in real-time.’

‘You’re really convinced that this isn’t going to completely suck, but only suck a little bit, aren’t you?’ Stiles says.

‘Yep,’ Scott says, hiding the lie with a grin. Stiles doesn’t have money for a ticket home, and has to stay with his roommate and his family for Christmas, because his dorm closes. It’s totally going to suck, but it’ll suck a lot more if they’re both sulking about it. ‘And we can always hope for a Christmas miracle,’ Scott continues.

Stiles snorts. It’s the snort that means he doesn’t want to crush Scott’s optimism, but Scott chooses to interpret as defeat in the face of his optimism.

‘I gotta go,’ Stiles says. ‘I still have a paper to write.’

They say goodbye and Scott signs off. He pushes away from his desk, but doesn’t get up, just keeps staring morosely at his screen. There has to be a way for Stiles to get back to Beacon Hills in time for Christmas, right?

‘You okay, honey?’

Scott turns to his mom with a sigh. ‘Stiles definitely isn’t coming back for Christmas.’

‘I’m sorry.’ She walks over and gives him a tight hug. ‘But hey, we’re due for a Christmas miracle, so who knows…’

Scott hugs her back with a grateful smile.

~

Scott and Stiles don’t have much time to talk over the next couple of weeks. Between classes, mid-terms, papers, and packing, their contact is down to a couple texts a day and the occasional butt-dial. They don’t talk about the fact that they won’t be spending Christmas together, or that everyone else did manage to make it back to Beacon Hills.

When Scott gets home the weekend before Christmas, he still feels that spark of excitement that the holidays always bring, it’s just a little smaller this year. They decorated the house weeks ago, during one of Scott’s weekends home, and as he makes his way into the house, he makes a mental note that they have to add some extra fake snow to the porch. After dropping his things in his room and saying hi to his mom and Chris, he drops down in front of the tv. He falls asleep in minutes.

He dreams of being chased by papers and pencils through the library at UC Davis. His professors are floating all around him, reminding him of his deadlines. His laptop’s charging cable is set up as tripwire in the biology section, and he faceplants into a book about bird calls. He hits the floor hard, the shrill bird sound still ringing in his ears.

‘Fuck,’ he groans. He pushes himself off the floor and rubs his elbow where he hit it against the coffee table.

The doorbell rings again.

‘Scott, can you get that?’ his mom calls from the kitchen.

‘Okay!’ He straightens his shirt and hair as best as he can, and rubs some of the sleep from his eyes. When he opens the door, he realizes he’s still dreaming.

‘Hey, Scott,’ Stiles grins, arms wide open, bags at his feet.

Scott slowly reaches out and pokes his finger into Stiles’ shoulder. It feels solid, real.

_This isn_ _’t a dream._

He jumps into Stiles’ arms. ‘How are you here? I thought you didn’t have the money?’

‘Well, we got our Christmas miracle,’ Stiles says once they’ve separated, gesturing to something behind Scott.

Scott turns, and Chris is leaning against the wall, a smile on his face. His mom has her arm wrapped around Chris’ waist, and she’s beaming. Realizing Stiles didn’t say Christmas, but Chris-mas, Scott rolls his eyes.

‘That’s the lamest pun you’ve ever made, dude,’ he snorts.

‘I worked on that the whole flight home!’ Stiles protests, dragging his bags inside and shutting the door behind him. ‘Which was ridiculously expensive, by the way. People should not be charged that much money to go home for the holidays. I expect my drinks to be served in golden goblets for that kinda dough.’

Scott throws a worried glance in Chris’ direction, but the man shakes his head. ‘It was a small price to pay,’ Chris says.

‘Apparently you were really sad that I couldn’t be here, and that made your mom sad, and then Chris wasn’t about to spend Christmas with a sad girlfriend and stepson, so _tada_!’ Stiles says, the glove he’d been struggling with flying off his hand.

When Stiles has finally divested himself of his, gloves, scarf, shoes, and coat, they all make their way to living room. Hot chocolate and cookies appear, and his mom pulls the box full of Stiles’ unsent presents from a closet and puts them under the tree. Stiles’ dad is on his way, and so are the rest of their friends. Scott breaks a point off a starshaped cookie, and throws it in the air for Stiles to catch with his mouth.

It finally feels like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
